Somewhere Only We Know
by Uniqlo
Summary: Phoenix White, along with Lily Dumbledore and Aphrodite Crystal are starting their third year at Hogwarts. The three gil know something and somewhere that nobody else knows, or even heard of. This place with give tem answers to why the three of them have special abilities that no one else has. And also, you can explore the world of a young White Phoenix. OC/Draco OC/OC OC/Cedric


**Chapter One:** Oh My My My My

"Shut up! OK?!" I yelled at Rivera, one of my step sisters. "I've already had enough of you! And your loser of a dad and your stupid sister, Natalie! Everyday you three strut about the place like you own the manor, and while my mother is out on business, you guys treat me like a house elf!"

My temper was always unstable, and has been on the brink of spilling over on my step father and sisters these days now holiday was over. Now, it started to rain down heavily first on Rivera.

"What's a house elf anyway?" Rivera asked, rolling her eyes. She started playing with her _perfect _blonde hair, which made me angrier than ever.

"I think I know exactly why your doing this on me. First, you don't get to go to Hogwarts; second, there's no magic running through your veins; _third_, my voice is much better than yours," I sounded quite calm but I was shaking with anger. I decided to not fire at Rivera or my step dad'll come and start chewing me out, not like I care. But whenever he chews me out, mum always knows about that.

The door of Rivera's bedroom creaked open and Natalie walked in. Her eyes traveled to me shaking from head to toe and Rivera who looked as if she was having the time of her life.

"Well, well. Someones being naughty," Natalie cooed, I glared ferociously at her. "No doubt who it'll be."

"Get. Out. Of. This. Natalie," I gritted my teeth.

She started making imitations of me in a baby's voice. Rivera laughed.

"Right then," I muttered, starting towards Natalie. "Someone's going to get what she really deserved." My hands went into my jacket and I pulled out my wand, I pointed it right at her heart. I watched gleefully as she backed away slowly, a look of deepest disgust etched on her face.

"You are not allowed to use spells out of that freak school. Daddy told me."

"Try me," I whispered menacingly.

Suddenly, not in the best time, my phone rang. "You must be very busy," Rivera cooed, and the two girls giggled.

"Ugh." I cursed and walked out of the room. I closed the door with all the force I can muster and the glass nearly shattered.

After trudging into my room, I locked the door and made sure no one can spy on me then I called back to my friends. "Watcha doing? Trying to annoy me?" I asked, while opening up my laptop.

"No, Phoenix. I'm trying to tell you that we got through the finals. We means you, me and Aphrodite," My best friend said at the other end.

"No kidding!" I breathed, that is so impossible.

"No kidding," She repeated.

I can't believe it! I did it! Without a second look, I closed my laptop and ran to the desk. "I'm going to write to Hermione and the Weasleys, you can tell Harry. And also, where are you?"

"At Hogwarts," She said. "And if you read _Hogwarts: A History _you would probably ask me how can I call you with a muggle phone, I'm in the room of requirement."

"Ciao." I shouted happily and hang up.

_Dear Hermione,  
Lily just told me that the three of us, meaning me, Lily and Aphrodite are in the final! I'm so happy! I was wondering when you'd like to pick your things up at Diagon Alley, we can go together. How are you? I'm very down these days. John-freak is basically giving me everything. I've been working like a house elf!  
See ya!  
Phoenix_

Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped my two darling step sisters, each wearing a pastel like dress and a frown. "Give me that letter!" ordered Natalie, looking as though she was the queen of the world.

"What if... I don't?"

"If you don't, get out of the house!" Rivera pointed behind her, as if telling me that the exit was behind her.

I raised an eyebrow. "How nice of you to suggest that, in fact I'll be delighted to do that. Don't you think?" I said, in fact I really don't care if I was really going to go away. I picked up my wand from the desk and without a second thought, pointed it to the girls. The color on their faces drowned as they found that they was speeding away from the bedroom without moving their legs.

The door slammed shut behind them. "Alohomora," I whispered, there was a little clink and the door was locked. I stared across the room, completely numb. First because I just whipped up my wand and did _that_; Second, my books, spare bits of parchment, quills and many other things was all littered before me, it'll take at least two hours to pack up.

What am I supposed to do? I asked myself. Feeling extremely stupid, I raised my wand and muttered, "Pak." I watched wide-eyed as all my thing started to fly across the room and landed neatly in my trunk. Oh well... At least I have a nag at remembering spells.

I fingered my wand fondly. I seemed to be in a trance until I coughed. I looked around the room once more. Then stuffed the finished letter in the pocket of my jeans.

"If this is the last time I set foot in this house, I think I'll do something stupid," I muttered to myself. Doing something stupid was already stupid enough, why think of doing something stupid? I decided to ignore that question which just popped into my mind.

Thinking of something stupid to do wasn't always that easy. At last, I decided to look into the big mirror that my step dad gave me for my eleventh birthday.

As I stood staring at my reflection, my mind drifted away to what my two best friends Aphrodite Crystal and Lily Dumbledore looked like. Lily was totally stunning. I mean truly! Long white-blonde hair, beautiful sky-blue eyes which so resembled her fathers. She could stop an army with her looks! And there's Aphrodite. Straight black hair, big blue eyes, she wasn't as pretty as Lily but she also stood out in all the girls at Hogwarts. I wish I was like them. I had light brown hair and blue eyes, a lot like Lily's. Some people said that I looked stunning, but I think that they are all lying. I'm just as plain as Hermione Granger.

I turned around abruptly and decided to really leave. I opened the window and called out, "Snow! Snow! We're leaving!"

There was a blast of white and a beautiful bird sat on the window sill. It was huge, its feathers where pure white, just like snow. This is my pet phoenix (I'm not joking!), Snow.

I grabbed my trunk and nodded to Snow. "I think I'm going to go to Diagon Alley," I told her. She winked at me and I grabbed on her tail feathers.

Feeling like I was going to vomit, my feet hit the ground. "Could we go a little more steadier next time?" I asked Snow, who was now perched on my shoulder looking very smug about something.

She nodded. I patted her head softly.

"How did you end up here?" A familiar voice said behind me. I didn't need to turn around to tell who it was.

"The fact that my two step sisters hate me that much. They decided to dump me, to be truthful, I'm kinda happy about that," I replied, grinning. "May I ask how come you're here, Harry?"

I turned around to see Harry sitting on a bench with Hedwig on his lap. I sat down next to him.

"You see, my aunt came to stay this holiday. Seeing that she hates me that much, it'll be quite hard for me to start bawling to her. So then, I blew her up and ran for it. I went on the night bus and it took me to here. See. Simple." Harry replied, ruffling his hair.

"Someones getting cozy," Another familiar drawling voice said.

We both looked up to find Draco Malfoy staring at the two of us looking disgusted. I stood up, leaving Snow glaring up at me from the bench. "Care to leave us alone, Malfoy," I said.

"I care not to," Said Malfoy, glaring at me.

I took a step forward to him, we were just a few inches apart. "Is it your business if me and Harry are cozying up?" I asked him.

He made a strangled sound, which sounded highly like 'it is'.

"Now, please get out of my sight before I punch you," I said menacingly.

He glared at me then departed.

"You got total control over him!" Harry clapped my back. We both laughed. The two of us spent the rest of the day hanging out in Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Phoenix! Phoenix! Wake up!" Someone knocked on my door.

I opened one eye and looked around the place. "Wasamatta?" I asked, yawning.

"The Weasleys, Hermione, Lily and Aphrodite are all here!" Harry yelled.

I looked at the clock and realised I slept for a very long time. "Wait! What?" I shouted.

"You're not going to let me repeat that!" Harry yelled back. Suddenly, I just remember what he said and sat up. Lily and Aphrodite is here! Yipee! I jumped out of the bed and got dressed quick, then stormed down the stairs of the leaky cauldron.

"Lily! Aphrodite!" I squealed in excitement as I spotted my friends all holding a cup of butter beer. They looked up and grinned at me. Aphrodite held her arm wide for a hug. I ran forward and put my arms around hers.

As I sat down between Lily and Aphrodite, I found out something different about both the girls hair. "Lily, you've got a streak of gold in your hair, and Aphrodite, your hair's slightly wavy and dyed purple." I commented, gazing at their heads.

Lily shrugged and said, "Everyone knows third year is basically when everyone grows up. So, the two of us changed our hair. I see yours is changed too."

My hand went automatically to my head as if it was on fire. "What?" I asked, looking puzzled. Lily rolled her eyes and waved her wand, a small mirror appeared out of thin air. I took it and looked at my reflection. I noticed the difference in my hair, their was a streak of light brown. "See." said Aphrodite, seeing the look of horror on my face.

Suddenly, my phone rang with the song _'Roar'_. Many people in the pub looked around at me. I blushed and took out the phone.

"Mum, why are you calling me for?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Look, sweetheart. You must come back home at once!" My mother said on the other end.

I looked around at Hermione and Mr Weasley who was both showing great interest on my phone. "I won't be going any house with John, Rivera or Natalie under the roof."

"I know you don't like them, but this is urgent," She said, it sure sounded urgent. "I'm going to meet a witch from the ministry, this is about my future, Phoenix! You are going to meet her son and the two of you are going to go to Hogwarts together."

"Bu-"

"No buts, you're in the Leaking Cauldron, right? Pack your bags, we are going right now!" My mum ordered.

There was a pop and my mother apparated next to me. Everyone who was next to me jumped in surprise. Before I can say a word, she seized me by the arms and carried me to my room. After I packed, she apparated me out.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"Our house, my little owl," She answered patiently. "Why don't you go upstairs and wear something nice?"

I groaned and ran upstairs. After three minutes, I returned wearing a white dress made of fine silk. My mum clapped her hands and said, "Merlin would be proud of you dear. You look dazzling!"

I rolled my eyes. My mum always says that whenever I wear a dress. I walked towards her and put my arms around hers. It was the second time today, we seemed to be spinning round and round then suddenly hit the ground. I'm doing pretty well these days, I vomited on the first time.

"Where are we?" I asked again.

This place looked quite identical to my place, except the furniture weren't the same. Footsteps were coming our way, I turned around to see a woman about my mothers age. She was tall and had blonde hair, quite pretty.

"Hello Serena!" My mother said. She walked forward and hugged Serena. "May I introduce you to my daughter, Phoenix White."

Remembering my manners, I curtsied and said, "Glad to meet you."

Serena smiled sweetly at me and called, "Alec! Come here at once!"

Alec? Don't tell me it's Alec Saffron! My heart fluttered, if it is him I'm so happy I came here. I'm not embarrassed to admit I've had a crush on his since second year. Half the girls in my year are.

OK, it is him. I nearly forgot how to speak when his eyes stared fixedly on mine. "Phoenix White, is it?" He asked me, he held out his hand for me to shake.

I shook it and replied with a nod. "Alec Saffron." I said, trying to sound casual.

"Why don't you show Phoenix where she's staying?" Serena asked Alec. He nodded and turned to the stairs waiting for me.

'What?' I mouthed to my mum, she just shrugged. I had no choice but to follow him.

"So, I heard from my mother that you are only two steps away from being the princess of magic." said Alec, grinning at me. I blushed and corrected him. "One of the princesses of magic, don't forget that there is a total of seven princesses."

He smirked at me. This is going nowhere! I must act myself! So, I raised my eyebrows. "Are we going to spend the next five hours standing here?"

"No," He said quickly. "There's someone I want you to meet."

He pushed open the door beside us and I looked into the room.

"Malfoy?!"

"White?"

I couldn't believe who I was seeing in front of me. The person that Alec wanted me to meet was Draco Malfoy! But, Alec seemed quite impressed. "You know each other? Good, I don't need to make introductions anymore then."_  
_

I glared at him, he backed away a little. "What? Don't tell me you don't like Draco!"

"I can't, because I don't," I glared at him even more furiously. My gaze turned to Malfoy who was sitting on the bed looking quite comfortable. I scowled.

"There's totally no getting out of this, Phoenix," Alec said, patting my shoulder softly. "We're all going to sleep in one room tonight."

After hearing this horrific news, I stared bug-eyed at him. Then I groaned and perched myself next to old Draco.

"You'll just have to put up with me then. Luckily enough, we'll be sleeping on one bed," said Malfoy, smirking at me.

This didn't make me any more happy than I was now, although Alec started to laugh hardly. I narrowed my eyebrows and punched Malfoy's shoulder. He winced and scowled at me, that made me feel a little better.

"Just to settle the matter," Alec said. "Draco's sleeping on the floor and you'll just have to nip in with me." He said that like it really did settled the matter.

"What?! Sleeping with you?! I'd rather sleep with Neville Longbottom!" I yelled, jumping up from shock.

Alec walked towards me and put his arms around me, I seriously thought that sleeping with him was a good idea until I looked around at Malfoy who had raised his eyebrows waiting for a answer. "It's me or Draco," He said, staring at me. I stared hardly at me dress then lyed down on the bed.

"You leave me no choice," I sighed. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Alec grinning.

"But, I have conditions!" I started. "Swear, both of you, that you are not going to tell anyone about this."

Alec nodded at once, Draco hesitated but nodded anyway.

"Good," I said, standing up for the second time. "I'm going to give a call to my friends to tell her I'm in a terrible position now."

I half thought that the two boys will start protesting all at once, or maybe they'll do nothing. But, I was wrong.

"A call? What do you mean by 'a call'?" Malfoy asked me.

"You wouldn't now if I told you," I replied. His is so nosy! I thought.

He rolled his eyes and suddenly a new idea went inside my head. "Why don't you show me the whole manor, Alec?"

* * *

"Come on! Wake up." A voice shouted in my ears.

I opened my eyes to find Alec's face in front of mine. I gave a jolt and sat up. "What? What time is it now?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"It's seven o' clock, sleepy. You're mothers shouting for you to wake up." replied Alec, sitting closs-legged next to me.

I rolled my eyes and let out a yawn. He tutted. I got sort of irritated, so I picked up the pillow that I was sleeping on and thrust it at him. He caught it and threw it back at me. It hit my head, luckily it was just a pillow.

"Get out for a few minutes," I said, realising I was still wearing my night dress. "I need to change."

He smirked and walked out of the room.

"Come on honey, it's time for you and the boys to go to King's Cross station," My mother ushered me just as I dropped my fork.

"Alright, alright," I said, standing up and looking quickly at Alec.

* * *

"Yeah," I laughed while telling all the Slytherin in the compartment what happened in my first year. "It had three heads, and Ron looked as if nearly fainted."

Suddenly the door opened and Lily 'n' Aphrodite appeared, looking at me with disgust. I could feel my cheeks going red, I felt really guilty.

"Bye, see you next time," I said to the Slytherins and went to join the two girls.

"I think I know you," Aphrodite said, walking in a empty compartment. "You're name was Nenix, right?"

I grinned and poked her, "OK, I'm so sorry I didn't tell see you earlier on. I was kinda busy."

"In what way?" Lily asked smirking.

"You wouldn't even know," I winked at her.


End file.
